List of Characters
Here is a comprehensive list of every character present in the roleplay. A template for a character page can be found here. Every page relating to characters can also be found here. 'Notes' *If the name has an asterisk(*), that means the character has not yet physically appeared in the roleplay, with the exception of the Story Characters section. *If the name is striked out, that means the character is deceased, with the exception of the Story Characters and Boss Creatures sections. 'Terrarian Legion' The unofficial group of humans and other terrarians who have set out to explore the vast world and slay these beastly creatures for their outstanding loot. They have yet to realize their true importance. *Steven Terrestria *Michael *Bob *Seony *Sylia *Deedee *Calamitas *Pirate *Alveare Apis 'Yharim's Forces' A fearsome force lead by Tyrant King Yharim, consisting of a handful of gods, along with tens of thousands of creatures human or otherwise, that serve under the Tyrant. These creatures primarily exist to carry out the Tyrant's influence across the globe, and to eradicate everything opposed to him, but certain members have more important roles. These are those important members. 'Yharim's Elite Circle' The highest ranking officials of the army, including Yharim himself and his handpicked elite. Each member is assigned a very important task within the army, and, for the most part, have proven themselves to be loyal enough to their leader. *[[Yharim|'Tyrant King Yharim']] *[[Yharon|'Yharon, The Jungle Dragon']] *[[Pseudo-Calamitas|'Pseudo-Calamitas']] *[[Devourer of Gods|'The Devourer of Gods']] *[[Draedon|'Draedon']] *[[The Slime God|'The Slime God']] *[[Siren|'Siria “Siren” Leviathos']] 'Sentinels of the Devourer' A trio of cosmic being bound by a pact to serve the Devourer of Gods to their demise. Their main task currently is hunting down Providence, but the Devourer may occasionally order them to do his current bidding, or, in the case of Signus, hunt down and assassinate a desired individual. *[[Ceaseless Void|'Ceaseless Void']] *[[Storm Weaver|'Storm Weaver']] *[[Signus|'Signus, Envoy of the Devourer']]* 'Slime God Disciples' The Disciples of the Slime God are a group of 3 creatures of various species that serve the Slime God in one way or another. As the Slime God is capable of fulfilling their task of protecting Yharim, they are instead assigned tasks that are usually more of benefit for the Slime God rather than Yharim. There were originally 5, however one died mysteriously, and the other, the Slime Core, was slain by the terrarians. As a replacement, they hired Bob, however they later were fired in favor of The Dark Emperor. Later on, Seony would also rebel against them. *[[King Slime|'King Slime']] *[[The Dark Emperor|'The Dark Emperor']]* *[[Goozma|'Goozma']]* *[[Slime Core|'The Slime Core']] 'Other Members' These are the other members of the army who either have no significant role or serve indirectly. *[[Brothers|'Catastrophe' and Cataclysm]]* *[[Plaguebringer Goliath|'Plaguebringer Goliath']]* *[[Plantera|'Plantera']]* *[[Skeletron|'Skeletron']] *Beaky the Bumblebirb *The Bumblebirbs 'The Crimson' Creatures associated with the Crimson. Most of them serve the Brain of Cthulhu, assisting it in regenerating its body. *[[Cthulhu|'Brain of Cthulhu']]* *[[Perforators|'The Perforators']] *[[Wall of Flesh|'Wall of Flesh']] *[[Slime God Trio|'Crimulan Slime God']]* 'The Corruption' Creatures associated with the now destroyed Corruption. *[[Hive Mind|'The Hive Mind']] *[[Slime God Trio|'Ebonian Slime God']] 'The Elementals' The Elementals refers to the five original Sisters, the first sapient beings created in Terraria. They each represent a major aspect of the world. *[[Brimstone Elemental|'Brimstone Elemental']] *[[Water Elemental|'Water Elemental']] *[[Earth Elemental|'Earth Elemental']] *[[Cloud Elemental|'Cloud Elemental']] *[[Sand Elemental|'Sand Elemental']] 'Lunar Guard' A cult led by the Lunatic Cultist that worships the late Xeroc. They are responsible for keeping the Moon Lord imprisoned on the Moon. *[[Lunatic Cultist|'Lunatic Cultist']] *[[Lunar Pillars|'Celestial Pillars']]* 'Children of Cthulhu' Cthulhu's spawn, created during the Dark Lord's reign. Since their creator’s demise, they have been doing everything in their power to attempt to resurrect him. *[[Dusking|'Dusking']]* *[[Coznix|'Coznix, The Fallen Beholder']]* 'Providence's Legion' Providence and her loyal devotes. Providence has vowed to spare her followers upon incinerating the population of Terraria. *[[Providence|'Providence, The Profaned Goddess']] *[[Profaned Guardians|'The Profaned Guardians']]* *[[Golem|'Golem']]* 'Factionless' These are the characters who follow none of the aforementioned factions and work alone. Most of them are still opposed to Yharim's Forces. *Permafrost *The "Red Ravager" *Queen Bee *Retinazer/Raven Sigilia *Spazmatism/Sparrow Sigilia *[[Firefly|'Firefly']] *[[Moon Lord|'The Moon Lord']] *[[Noxus|'Noxus']]* 'Story Characters' Characters who were "slain" before the events of the roleplay, but still have an impact on the lore. *Braelor *Statis *Daedalus *Yharim’s Mother *Ignalius *[[Slime God Trio|'Astrageldon Slime']] *[[Silva|'Silva']] *[[Cthulhu|'Cthulhu']] *[[Xeroc|'Xeroc']] 'Encounter Characters' Significant creatures the heroes have slain. Their main role in the story is simply being obstacles the heroes have faced. *Desert Scourge *Eye of Cthulhu *Eater of Worlds *Crabulon *Cryogen *Titan *Skeletron Prime *Destroyer *Great Sand Shark here Category:Browse Category:Major Pages Category:Lists Category:Non-Category Pages